Angelo del fiamma
by Xanaelle
Summary: Tsuna n'est pas le Vongola Decimo. Il ne fait même pas réellement partit de la famille Sawada. C'est son "frère" Katsuro qui est le candidat pour devenir le Decimo. Toutefois, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas l'héritier de la famille Vongola qu'il ne fait pas partit de la mafia. Son avenir lui promet bien de surprise tout comme le passé qu'il a oublier. Yaoi!


**Auteur:** Xanaelle **Correctrice:** Zorchide

**Titre:** Angelo del cielo

**Résumé:**

**Couple final :** R17

10027

Katsuro27

**Chapitre 1 : Attente**

Un jour comme les autres se profilait à Namimori. Une autre journée sans saveur et sans goût avec rien à faire, à voir et à vivre. La journée allait se dérouler comme d'habitude. Il se lèverait, mais il ne prendrait pas de déjeuner puisqu'il se réveillerait encore trop tard et il devra encore courir pour ne pas être en retard à l'école. Toutefois, quelque chose l'empêcherait d'être à l'heure_ (c'était rendu cosmique) _ce qui entrainerait Hibari à le mordre à morts_. _Par la suite, il irait en cours, dans un soupçon de tentative d'apprendre quelque chose, toutefois il ne comprendrait strictement rien et ses camarades se moqueraient de lui au lieu de l'aider. Ses professeurs avaient déjà abandonné l'idée de lui enseigner quelque chose et l'enfonçait avec les autres élèves. Au midi, son frère irait manger avec lui et ils discuteraient tranquillement sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Finalement, quelques brutes sans cervelles l'intimideraient, alors qu'il rentrerait à la maison et c'est ainsi que finirait son oh! Combien intéressante journée!

La raison pour laquelle personne ne viendrait le déranger lorsque son frère, Katsuro, l'accompagnait était assez simple. Alors qu'il venait d'arriver à Namimori, des brutes se mirent à l'intimider (encore plus souvent qu'aujourd'hui). Il en allait de même pour Katsuro. Néanmoins tandis que Katsuro avait le choix de se défendre, mais ne faisait rien, le brunet n'avait tout simplement pas l'option de se défendre, d'autant plus que son apparence ne l'aidait pas à en imposer. En effet, son 5 pieds pour 47 kilos n'était guères effrayant, ajouter à cela des cheveux brun-noir en bataille qui lui atteignait le bas du dos et de grands yeux d'un brun chaleureux et innocent. Tsuna ne pouvait tout simplement pas en imposer avec son physique, au contraire de son frère qui, lui, mesurait 5 pieds 6 et avait des cheveux blond teint en blanc avec des yeux dorés. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucune comparaison entre les deux physiques. Toujours est-il que cette matinée-là, un groupe de jeunes en mal d'amour propre entoura les deux frères (_d'habitude, ils les prenaient séparément_) obligeant Katsuro à se battre pour la première fois de sa vie afin de pouvoir défendre son petit frère qu'il avait juré de protéger. La victoire fut écrasante, toute la bande fut massacrée _(au sens métaphorique du terme)_ et depuis plus personne n'osait venir chercher des noises à Katsuro et occasionnellement à Tsuna quand son grand frère l'accompagnait.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que le midi était un des seuls moments de tranquillité auquel Tsuna avait droit. Après l'école, des élèves plus vieux viendraient le brutaliser, profitant du fait que l'ainé était absent. Rentrant à la maison, sa mère adoptive ne lui adresserait pas la parole, car elle ne le verrait pas. Alors le jeune adolescent de douze ans monterait dans sa chambre pour y soigner ses blessures, souvent pas très graves. Son frère, lui, serait déjà en haut en train d'essayer, sans succès, de faire ses devoirs. Étant aussi nul que Tsuna en ce qui concernait les études et tout autre sport que celui de combat. Nana, par la suite, appellerait uniquement le blanc à venir manger et le plus jeune aurait à se le faire lui-même sous l'œil désolé de l'ainé qui n'oserait pas dire un mot à sa mère qui ne faisait rien pour aider Tsuna

Cela aussi c'était normal. Depuis l'arrivée de Tsuna, c'est-à-dire depuis trois ans, Nana Sawada ne lui avait jamais parlé, ne l'avait jamais touché et ne s'était jamais occupé de lui. La première fois où Katsuro avait fait une remarque sur le comportement blessant de Nana, sa mère l'avait regardé en lui demandant tout simplement qui était Tsunayoshi et s'il était un ami à lui. Toute tentative s'était soldée par la même réaction et au final, Tsuna avait appris à se débrouiller tout seul. Par conséquent, le brunet se fessait à manger tandis que son frère converserait avec sa mère et lorsque celle-ci ferait la vaisselle, le plus jeune mangerait. Puis il ira s'étendre dans son lit en se demandant si sa vie pourrait être plus terne. Une voix sans émotion et aiguë entonnerait un refrain, devenu habituel depuis qu'il habitait chez les Sawada : « Ils viendront, ils te protègeront, ils ne t'oublieront pas, ne t'inquiète pas, Angelo ». S'endormant sur ses paroles réconfortantes, le jeune adolescent se demanderait comme à chaque fois qui pouvaient donc être ce mystérieux « ils ».

La sonnerie du cadran le sortit de sa rêverie. Finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas être en retard _(pour une fois qu'il se lèverait au son de son réveille-matin!)_. Il sortit de sa chambre pour se faire à déjeuner en marchant tranquillement, prenant le temps d'observer ce qui était devenu au fil du temps sa maison. De toute façon, il serait tombé s'il avait marché trop vite. N'empêche qu'il avait déboulé les escaliers… encore. Rendu à la cuisine, le jeune adolescent se fit un bol de céréales. Un peu ensommeillé, il s'assit pour manger, promenant un regard vide sur la cuisine propre comme dans les publicités ménagères. Tout semblait normal aujourd'hui et pourtant un sentiment d'appréhension grandissait en lui.

Son frère le rejoignit, plusieurs minutes plus tard, en déboulant les escaliers comme Tsuna l'avait fait précédemment et le salua avec bonne humeur. Le plus jeune répondit au salut sans grande effusion, étant toujours un peu dans les limbes. Katsuro s'assit à côté de son petit frère et entama un monologue enthousiaste sur l'utilité des couverts… ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Il parlait pour parler. Tsuna finit son déjeuner et monta dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer laissant de ce fait le plus vieux seul, toujours en train de monologuer. Peut-être qu'il ne serait réellement pas en retard aujourd'hui. À peine eût-il pensé cela que le jeune adolescent s'arrêta en plein chemin. LUI! Être à l'heure! Impossible! S'il l'avait pensé plus tôt, c'était uniquement à cause de la fatigue! Il reprit sa routine après avoir établi ce fait et dû partir pour l'école comparée à son frère qui était encore en train de se préparer.

Katsuro ne l'accompagnait jamais le matin étant donné que les deux frères n'étaient jamais prêts en même temps et si l'un prenait la chance d'attendre l'autre, un tas de catastrophes pouvait en résulter. Se perdre en chemin, rencontrer une personne louche et devoir la suivre pour x raisons ce qui mènerait à un combat ou un désastre, tomber sur une meute de chiens affamés pour se sauver en courant, etc.… En gros, tout semblait être fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas aller à l'école ensemble et arrivé à l'heure. Comme quoi leur dose de malchance semblait triplée dans ces moments-là.

Sur le chemin de l'aller, le brunet rencontra une vieille dame qui lui demanda de l'aide pour transporter ses sacs qui semblaient assez lourds. Chose que Tsuna ne put refuser étant de nature à aider les autres. Par la suite, un chihuahua décida que lui courir après était amusant, Tsuna n'eût d'autre choix que de battre en retraite, ayant une phobie des chihuahuas. Cependant, le destin décidément très cruel lui envoya ensuite un voyou pour qu'il puisse faire de l'exercice matinal. Étant chanceux pour une fois, l'étudiant s'en sortit sans perdre d'argent et sans blessures. Le reste du trajet se fit tranquillement, sans aucun stress. Après la course hebdomadaire, c'était souvent comme cela. Même en sachant qu'Hibari -san allait probablement le mordre à mort pour avoir enfreint le règlement, l'adolescent en devenir ne se dépêchait pas. Il continuait de marcher calmement comme si de rien n'était. En réalité, c'était surtout parce qu'il était déjà en retard, de ce fait le président du comité de discipline allait déjà le tuer, alors autant retarder l'inévitable.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à destination, il se fit mordre à mort par le roi de Namimori comme prédit et dû traîner sa carcasse jusqu'à son cours. Comme pour le faire souffrir, les dieux lui avaient donné en première période une classe à l'autre bout de son point de départ. Ce fut miracle qu'il réussisse à se rendre en cours sans passer par la case de l'infirmerie. Une fois son voyage pénible terminé, Tsuna cogna à la porte dans l'espoir vain qu'une bonne âme se dévoue pour la lui ouvrir. Personne ne vient, ce qui était à prévoir, le pauvre n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'assoir, au bas du mur, en attendant que la cloche sonne. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de déambuler dans les couloirs de l'école. Avec sa chance, il tomberait sûrement sur le comité ou pire, son présidant.

Lorsque finalement la cloche de 9 h 50 sonna, il avait eu le temps de s'endormir pour rattraper le sommeil qu'il perdrait plus tard. Le réveil fut des plus brutal, car il était basculé à tout va par une marée d'élève impatient de sortir des salles de classe. Tsuna se leva avec difficulté, un peu courbaturé, et partit prendre ses affaires pour le prochain cours où, il le savait, il ne comprendrait absolument rien. Sa seule motivation pour aller à l'école était de ne pas décevoir son grand frère. Sinon, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait décroché, d'autant plus que personne n'essayait de l'aider. Même les professeurs ne l'aidaient pas à mieux comprendre, préférant se tourner vers les élèves qui étaient dans la moyenne. Ces notes s'en faisaient évidemment ressentir, d'où son surnom de Dame. Au moins, il avait le même pseudonyme que son frère.

Katsuro n'était pas non plus une lumière lorsque cela concernait les cours, même le cours de sport où l'on aurait pourtant cru qu'il aurait de la facilité étant donné son habilité au karaté kyokushinkai.

Donc la journée fut somme toute assez tranquille. Bon tranquille... c'était relatif, il s'était fait intimider en deuxième, troisième et quatrième périodes, mais c'était habituel. Les autres profitaient toujours du fait que son frère n'était pas là pour le protéger pour l'intimider! Son frère étant plus vieux que lui de deux ans. Alors que Tsuna était en première année, son frère était en troisième. Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs toujours déprimé. Pour se consoler, il pouvait encore se dire qu'au moins, ils passaient leurs pauses ensemble.

Une fois la journée terminée, pour la même raison que citez précédemment. Tsuna rentra seul, le moment idéal pour les élèves ayant un complexe d'infériorité de se la raconter, puisque la victime n'avait aucun ami et était de faibles constitutions.

— Salut Tsuna, aborda un élève seul, mais baraqué.

Le bourreau avait commencé son approche.

— A-a-allo.

— Comment ça va! Dit-il avec une voix faussement concernée? À ce que je vois, tu as toujours l'air aussi Dame.

— O-o-oui, ne put s'empêcher dire Tsuna avec un certain ennuie.

C'était toujours les mêmes répliques.

— Ne, j'ai une idée Dame-Tsuna, jouons à un jeu!

— …

La proie savait ce qu'il allait se passer et tenta de s'y soustraire. Le brunet tenta de faire demi-tour et de courir le plus vite possible, mais apparemment l'autre s'y attendait puisqu'il n'eût pas le temps d'atteindre le coin de la rue que déjà le plus vieux était sur lui. Le rouant de coups et n'épargnant aucune parcelle de peau du corps de la pauvre victime. Le rustre ne s'arrêta que lorsque Tsuna fut au sol, incapable de se relever.

— C'était amusant, à la prochaine.

L'autre partit dans un rire désagréable laissant Tsuna se débrouiller avec ses bleus et blessures. Le brunet réussit à se relever avec difficulté après plusieurs minutes. Son corps le faisait tellement souffrir, mais il avait l'habitude de genre de chose.

Il rentra à la maison avec sa discrétion habituelle dans l'espoir que son ainé ne se rende pas compte de son arrivée, mais il avait oublié le super méga instinct de grand frère de Katsuro qui ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur cinq dans ces moments-là. Il n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil que l'autre adolescent lui bondissait dessus.

— Tsuna! Où étais-tu? J'étais mort d'inquiétude! Il ponctua sa phrase d'un câlin, version koala.

— Je vais bien, Katsu-nii, en plus je n'ai que quelques minutes de retard. Tsuna n'avait aucune idée du comment il pouvait parler alors que le blanc l'étrang...Euh…le câlinais, ni comment il réussissait l'exploit de rester debout étant donné la différence de poids et de taille.

— Quelques minutes, c'est trop et…..Katsuro remarqua finalement le spectacle pitoyable que lui offrait son petit frère alors qu'il le délivrait de son étreinte mortelle… euh… fraternelle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda-t'il en pointant les nombreuses plaies qui parcourait le corps du plus petit.

— Oh, ça, c'est des blessures que j'ai eues en tombant durant le trajet.

Tsuna savait au regard de son frère que celui-ci ne croyait pas une seule minute de ce bobard, mais il savait aussi que le plus âgé ne lui demanderait rien de plus malgré son inquiétude à ce sujet. Tsuna n'avait jamais répondu par la force _(Katsuro avait essayé un jour et avait dû consoler un Tsuna en mode : Je-suis-fragile-mignon-et-tout-triste pourquoi-tu-m-aime-pas? Une vrai horreur! Il n'avait jamais recommencé)._ Quand il serait prêt, il répondrait à sa question.

— Aller viens, allons faire nos devoirs.

— Hai!

Le reste de la soirée fut tranquille et un sentiment de bonheur inhabituel éclata dans le cœur de Tsuna lorsqu'il vain l'heure de dormir. Le premier arrivait, il ne savait pas qui, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il arrivait et il allait changer sa vie.

Pis c'est comment? Nul, plate, tellement inintéressant que vous ne comprenez pas comment j'ai eu le courage de publier ma fic? Dites-moi votre avis!

(_S'il-vous-plait veuillez ne pas demandez la suite sinon je vais perdre un pari avec ma bêta correctrice qui va m'obliger à écrire a un rythme plus soutenue. Donc…..ne demandez pas la suite s'il-vous-plait!) _


End file.
